


15D15P: TID - "There Are Some Feelings That Will Never Change."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [5]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - "There Are Some Feelings That Will Never Change."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _005\. "There are some feelings that will never change."_  
>   
> 

Tessa swept her fingers softly through Jem’s pale hair and he sighed, nestling closer into her side.

The part of Tessa that had not grown up in the Shadowhunter world protested: it was improper in every way to be alone in Jem’s bedroom, much less to have him wrapped around her like a dozy cat, but… it was Jem, and he had asked so sweetly for her company for the afternoon, and she dared anyone to defy James Carstairs.

 _This_ was what made the Institute feel like home. Jem: his warmth, his sweetness. 

She dreaded the day he was gone.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
